


Repos éternels

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Deicide, Gen, Last Battle, Reminiscence, post-hades
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un court texte s'inscrivant dans un post-Tenkai imaginé, pour clore l'histoire et revenir encore une fois sur la relation Athéna/Pégase - Saori/Seiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repos éternels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Repos éternels

 **Personnages :** Athéna, Pégase

 **Rating :** PG13/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 149

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal, thème du 8 avril, Finir l’histoire.

 

**Repos éternels**

 

Il y avait trop de sang.

L’arme, empoignée des deux mains, continue de s’abattre sur le corps sans vie du roi des dieux. Ecrasant ses chairs, tranchant ses artères et ses tendons, réduisant ses os en fine poudre. Zeus s’est déjà depuis longtemps vidé de tout son ichôr, essence sacrée de sa vie immortelle. Pourtant, sa fille n’a de cesse de s’acharner sur sa dépouille mortelle, en proie à une rage sourde que rien ne semble être en mesure d’apaiser.

La fière lance d’olivier indestructible, dont la pointe brisée gît dans l’œil d’Héra, se lève et retombe dans un fracas étouffé.

Tout autour, c’est la même scène macabre, le même décor lugubre.

Ici, c’est le Cygne, les mains jointes, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, la bouche ouverte et son Armure Divine affectant une teinte d’un bleu glacial. C’est le Cygne ayant entonné son dernier chant, enfermé dans un cercueil de glace que rien jamais ne pourra briser. Il y a, enroulé autour de son corps, des cheveux blonds comme l’or, comme ceux de sa défunte mère et un visage d’une beauté inégalable dans lequel brillaient jadis des yeux de saphir pur. Il y a cette silhouette gracile et gracieuse qui se tient derrière lui, emprisonnée avec lui – goûte-il l’ironie de se retrouver enfermé pour toujours avec la déesse de l’amour, si semblable à sa propre mère ? Et le dieu de la guerre aux mille victoires, dont la main plongée dans le cœur du Cygne n’esquissera plus le moindre mouvement. A-t-il eu peur quand le piège de glace s’est refermé tout autour de lui ?

Dans le ciel brille une lueur allant en s’éloignant. Elle ne sera bientôt plus qu’un point lointain et invisible avant de s’éteindre pour disparaître pour de bon. C’est le Dragon, qui gagna les cieux pour un ultime voyage, rendant à l’espace infini les plus beaux de ses astres. Lune et Soleil, liés pour l’éternité dans ce périple sans fin à travers le vide de l’espace effrayant.

Plus loin ce sont les deux frères qui gisent à terre, les corps percés de toutes parts, brisés par les coups de leurs ennemis. Tout autour, les cadavres de Déméter, d’Héphaïstos, de Dionysos et d’Hermès dorment de leur sommeil éternel, les membres rompus, le corps exsangue. Il ne renaîtra plus jamais, l’oiseau immortel, mais peut-être a-t-il pu trouver, dans cette dernière posture, une paix enfin retrouvée, celle de demeurer à jamais aux côtés de son frère, unis pour toujours.

Dans tous les environs, l’on voit des fragments de métal brisé, celui d’armes et d’armures. L’on voit des corps mutilés et sans vie, l’on voit des filaments d’âmes défuntes. Ces âmes qui sont celles des anciens Chevaliers d’Athéna, libérés du Cocyte pour mener aux côtés de leur déesse leur ultime combat. Ceux qui ont volé à leur secours quand la masse des guerriers de l’Olympe menaçait de les submerger tout entiers. Ceux qui n’ont pas hésité à mettre à l’encan le salut de leur âme immortelle pour combattre une dernière fois pour les convictions de leur déesse. Ceux qui lui ont toujours été loyaux, ceux qui l’ont trahie, ceux qui ont douté d’elle, ceux qui ont cru en elle, ceux qui l’ont aimée comme on aime celle pour à qui on a juré fidélité.

D’eux il ne reste plus rien, sinon le souvenir, ancré dans l’esprit d’Athéna de leur dernier acte de bravoure. Il n’y a pas de retour possible pour eux, les deux fois morts de corps et d’âme, dont l’ultime sacrifice aura permis à l’humanité de libérer la Terre du fléau des dieux.

Le bruit s’est calmé sur la plaine jonchée de cadavres. Elle est lasse, lasse de combattre, de frapper, de tuer, de voir mourir les autres. Il ne reste pourtant qu’elle, elle et ce souffle rauque et faible constituant le seul autre son en-dehors de sa respiration erratique.

Prise d’un sursaut de conviction, elle rampe vers ce bruit, vers ce corps à bout de force menaçant de sombrer. Il se tient sans protection, son armure elle aussi brisée sous la fureur du combat, ses ailes, reposant non loin de lui, brisées.

Il ouvre les yeux à son approche et il est pris d’un sourire en la voyant. Elle s’agenouille, se penche sur lui, s’empare de sa tête.

« C’est fini, tout est fini.

— Alors ça y est ? Il est mort ?

— Oui… oui ! Nous avons réussi, tu m’entends ? »

Il essaye de hocher la tête, mais l’effort est pour lui trop conséquent. Il se contente de cligner des yeux et d’étirer ses lèvres.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Je vais mourir, comme je l’ai toujours fait, pour toi. Et je vais revenir. Je vais revenir, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle se drape dans un silence qui en dit long. Et lui, ses yeux se révulsent en comprenant ce que tout cela implique. La mort, la vraie mort, l’oubli, de lui, de son passé. D’elle.

« N’aie pas peur, n’aie pas peur ! Je t’en conjure, n’aie pas peur.

— Comment le pourrais-je, quand je sais que plus jamais je ne te reverrai ?

— Car depuis le début, nous savions tous les deux où notre combat nous menait. Mais regarde, notre lutte est terminée et aujourd’hui, c’est l’espoir pour l’humanité de pouvoir décider de sa destinée.

— C’est terminé pour de bon, alors ?

— Oui et c’était une belle histoire. La plus belle de toutes.

— Tu sais que j’aurais encore pu continuer ? A vivre et mourir pour le rêve que tu nourrissais. Pendant des milliers d’années s’il le fallait.

— Je le sais, mon amour, je le sais. »

Elle se penche encore et ses lèvres touchant les siennes frissonnent à ce contact, froid, sec, mais familier, comme un souvenir resurgissant. Ce n’est pas Seiya qu’elle contemple en cet instant, ce n’est pas Tenma, ce n’est pas un autre. C’est l’âme de tous les Pégase s’étant jamais tenus à ses côtés, c’est l’esprit du premier d’entre eux, la poursuivant de génération en génération dans une valse continuelle donnant le vertige. C’est celui qui aura toujours été prêt à donner sa vie pour elle et qui à présent, la quittait pour un dernier voyage, sans espoir de retour. C’était celui qui avait accepté de rester humain, quand elle avait délaissé ~~e~~ cette condition pour devenir cette déesse soucieuse du bien-être de ceux qui avaient été ses semblables.

Sa respiration n’est plus qu’un murmure et son visage est plus blanc que jamais. Dans son regard jadis si brillant, la lueur de la vie s’affadit.

« Dis-moi… tu veux bien le dire une dernière fois ? Tu sais, le nom que je portais avant que tout cela ne commence. Celui que j’aimais tant entendre dans ta bouche et que je n’ai pas entendu depuis des temps immémoriaux. Avant de partir, je t’en prie, je veux encore l’entendre de ta bouche, avec ta voix.

— Oui… c’était… »


End file.
